


[Podfic] "Traumerei" by shibarifan01

by Zaniida



Series: POI Podfics [3]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Gen, Harold Finch's Voice, Humming, Music, Podfics to Fall Asleep To, Tenderness, podfics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:01:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24734344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaniida/pseuds/Zaniida
Summary: When Harold realizes that John's sleep is troubled, he recalls what helped him sleep, back when he was a child.(There will never be enough fics about Harold's voice.)
Relationships: Harold Finch & John Reese
Series: POI Podfics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1124718
Comments: 6
Kudos: 3





	[Podfic] "Traumerei" by shibarifan01

**Author's Note:**

  * For [talkingtothesky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkingtothesky/gifts), [elbowsinsidethedoor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elbowsinsidethedoor/gifts), [Lucky7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucky7/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Traumerei](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2649818) by [shibarifan01](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shibarifan01/pseuds/shibarifan01). 



> elbows, this seemed like just the kind of sweetness you might need these days =^.^= _(Also: I haven't forgotten that I promised you some cover art for being the first to fill my 2018 prompts; I got partway through that project and then got totally distracted, but it's still on my to-do list.)_
> 
> talkingtothesky, I chose you as a second recipient due to your reaction in the comments of the original. I agree that this scenario is highly plausible! And I too enjoy the notion of Harold as Team Dad, trying in whichever ways he can to keep his little found family from falling apart, either as a group or as individuals.
> 
> Lucky7, I don't know if you're still around, but since this song was actually dear to your heart (as you mentioned in the comments on the original), I thought you might enjoy this version of the fic as well.
> 
> I did my best to slow down my voice and smooth out the volume so that it feels more calming. It makes me feel a little tired, near the end, which is the effect I was going for, so I hope that comes across well ^_^

[Traumerei](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1HjsGq9p5HOZ-XWivAQEvM8fBEAGaN6Y5/view?usp=sharing) by [shibarifan01](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2649818)  
 **Content Warnings:** Minor, but John does suffer nightmares, and drinks alcohol.

**Author's Note:**

> Current Annoyance: The intro feels like it doesn't mesh well with the fic itself. Probably because I recorded it first, and figured out the slow, drawn-out pacing of the fic after several takes, but never re-recorded the intro. I know it's a little thing, but it's enough to make my brain notice it :\
> 
> Second Annoyance: Why does recording 800 words turn into several hours of work spread across multiple weeks? _(Answer: Zaniida's brain doesn't like extra mouth noises, and hunts them down like they're tiny insects that she must eradicate. And due to the split between recording sessions (daytime, on the rare occasions when the house is quiet/empty) and editing sessions (nighttime, when everyone's asleep but I can't record), I have to record several versions of the lines in case my first version is unusable.)_ At this rate, how am I ever going to record a podfic up in the tens of thousands of words? Because I do want to. Have my eyes set on a _Welcome to Night Vale_ piece.
> 
> Anyway! For those who have been concerned, I have not lost sight of my POI works; I'm just, as usual, finding it hard to focus (all the more with the current unsettling crises in the world at large and my nation in particular). But, alongside my MCU fics, I've been working on _Unseen Things_ and my Yearly Retrospective (that I meant to publish back around the new year), and I'm gearing up for my July Prompt, which might or might not include some POI content.
> 
> My beta reader's (sorta) back from a long hiatus, so possibly I'll get that brainstorming I need for the next leg of _Mirror_ ; next to that, the [voted focus fics](https://www.pillowfort.social/posts/899210) are _Buying Time_ , _Nippitaty_ , and _The Toll_ , two of which need major brainstorming sessions that I have simply been unable to arrange. _Nippitaty_ has just one chapter left, but it's a major one; _Buying Time_ has three, I think, but depending on how things go I might condense it to just one, and I'm completely playing that one by ear with no sense of how it's gonna continue except that John will eventually rescue Harold and things will be fine.
> 
> I know exactly where I want to go with _The Toll_ , have known that since before I started writing it, but I need to rewatch the key episode and get back in that mindset. I'm much looking forward to writing that one, as it's a giant ball of sensual (non-sexual) comfort and that's my happy place =^_^=
> 
> A reminder: The July Votes are high priority for me, but not _top_ priority; various other details factor in, and often when my brain just will not focus on the thing I want to write, I'll turn to whichever project seems more likely to see progress. Plus, sometimes my Muse just gets me in a chokehold until I write a bunch of Loki fics, and if you feel like complaining about me getting pulled into the MCU then blame [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/243244). Who is the only reason that I'm in the POI fandom [to begin with](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1206946), so she's somehow got a direct line to my Muse and I suppose there's no use complaining about _that_.
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed this soothing fic. Now go listen to the [music](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6z82w0l6kwE). And if you need more soothing music, try [Studio Ghibli](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wqeJ5Vkb6JE) or [Sunlit Garden](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8aAszry2eN4). Or maybe you just need some time with an adjustable [cat purr](https://purrli.com/) (or, if you don't like the mechanical version, [a basket of kittens](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RM5hQ3Qtf-8)) =^_^=


End file.
